Lost Chronicles Part Three
by NextTimeI'llBeBraver
Summary: This is a series of short stories about the romance and adventure shared between two couples: Arwen and Legolas, and Eowyn and Aragorn. Their lives filled with romance, adventure, tragedy, danger, and humor. Each new chapter will be a new individual story and at the beginning of each chapter will be a summary and rating. (Arwen & Legolas) (Eowyn & Aragorn) by Caitie and Savannah
1. Forever Young

**Summary: Songfic to Forever Young by Audra Mae watch?v=2EUh6HC2aTQ The Elves in Rivendell cope with the loss of their loved ones. Rated T by Caitie**

Year 3019

(Text written in bold type is spoken in Elvish)

The ceaseless rain of early summer finally dwindled and disappeared for a day, the sky however was still overcast and grey. The thick clouds threatened to pour rain on Elrohir as he watched Alida and Leonid play in the gardens. His eyes rose from the toddlers playing in the damp grass to the statues that watched over them. It looked just like them, the stone carvers of Rivendell had out done themselves with Arwen and Legolas' memorial. The gardens were lush and fragrant, filled with blue and white anemones, purple lilacs, and white primroses.

Arwen's statue sat on a pedestal so that no matter where in the garden you were she was easily seen. She looked down at the flowers below, her favorites had been anemones so they surrounded the base of the pedestal. Behind Arwen stood Legolas, his left hand rested on Arwen's shoulder and in his right he held a stone bow. On Arwen's lap rested a carved version of Hadafang, her hands neatly folded over the blade. Their faces showed a peace in the expression but their eyes made Elrohir shiver every time, hollow eyes, void of emotion.

Elrohir looked back to the children, they had stopped rolling in the grass and now stood before the statue. They craned their necks and looked up at the carven image of their parents. Elrohir felt something break inside of him every time he took them out to the garden to play. Alida turned to her uncle, her hands held a small bouquet of primroses. **"For Mama,"** she said as she held the flowers out to him. Elrohir stood from the bench he'd been sitting in and lifted Alida into his arms, he carried her a few steps closer to the memorial and she reached out, setting the flowers on Arwen's cold lap.

" **Come,"** he saidto Leonid, stretching his hand out to grab the small boy's hand. **"It's time to go back."**

" **No!"** Leonid shouted as he tried to pull his hand out from Elrohir's grip. **"No! Mama! Papa!"** Leonid struggled as Elrohir started back towards their home. He burst into tears and fought with his uncle until Elrohir was forced to pick up the child. It was only a matter of time before both children were crying uncontrollably. Every step that took them farther from the memorial became heavier than the last.

Miniel, the twins' nursemaid, came bursting into the corridor as Elrohir approached their home. **"What happened?"** she asked as she took Alida from Elrohir's arms.

Elrohir shook his head. **"Their parents,"** he said quietly. He followed Miniel up to the nursery that had adjoined Arwen and Legolas' room, they refused to move the children into a room closer to the rest of the family, instead leaving them in the room Arwen had chosen for them. He set Leonid in his bed and left without another word, shutting the door so that it muffled the cries of the children.

Standing alone in the hall Elrohir started to walk away, but as he passed the door to her room he stopped. The door had remained closed since they had returned from Minas Tirith, there was no need to go in there since the twins' room had a separate door as well as a door adjoining the two rooms. Hesitantly he reached for the doorknob and before he knew what he was doing he was in the room.

A thin layer of dust coated every surface and glittered in the pale light that was just beginning to peek through the clouds. His eyes were immediately drawn to the bed where their weapons rested. A collection of knives and arrows, both of their bows, Legolas' twin blades, Arwen's Hadafang lay exactly where they had set them a few months ago. Everything in the room was untouched, no one had the heart to move anything, to disturb what they had left of Arwen. He could still hear the sound of his niece and nephew crying through the thin wall between them. Suddenly he screamed, his hand grabbed the closest thing to him, the chair at Arwen's vanity, and he threw it at the wall across from him. He let out an anguished cry as he sunk to his knees.

Tears spilled freely and uncontrollably as all the emotions he'd been storing up since her funeral poured out of him. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and when he turned his back to see who had joined him he saw his father. Elrond had tears in his eyes but his remained as stoic as ever. He walked around to stand before his son then lowered himself to kneel on the ground. His arms wrapped around Elrohir's shoulders and Elrohir cried more.

" **I miss her too,"** he said, and Elrohir could hear the brokenness in his father's voice. **"I miss them both."**

When the tears slowed Elrohir looked up at Elrond. **"Why did she have to go? Why did she have to follow him?"**

" **You know why,"** Elrond said.

" **I can't accept that!"** Alida and Leonid's cries had grown louder. **"They know! They know their parents are gone, they're young but they still know."**

Elrond nodded. **"They cannot be young forever, the need to know, we can never hide it from them."**

" **But if we did we could spare them so much pain, Father."**

" **Do you wish you didn't know your mother?"** Elrond asked. **"Do you think Aragorn wishes that he never knew his mother just to spare him from the harsh reality?"** The room was silent. **"I would not wish that kind of ignorance on anyone."**

Alida and Leonid's tears had finally ceased. **"We will spend the rest of our lives giving those children what Arwen would give them. And we will tell them stories of their mother and father, so that it was like they knew them themselves."** He turned to the bed. **"For them, we must carry on. For Arwen and Legolas, for the children we will carry on."** Elrond stood and straightened his robes. He walked over to the bed and picked up a silver knife with an opal set into the handle. **"I gave this to Arwen,"** turning the knife over in his hands. **"And I will keep as a memory of her."** He picked up another knife with Elvish writing etched into the blade and passed it to Elrohir. **"This can be your memory."**


	2. Heir

**Summary: The time for Eowyn to have her baby has finally come. Rated T by Savanah (Eowyn & Aragorn)**

Year 3020

The room was dark even through the day outside was bright and the air smelled of spring. Eowyn lay alone in her and Aragorn's large bed, wrapped in sheets with her hair laying in tangled around her. Her eyes were red with tears. She heard the door click open but she didn't move. Aragorn's footsteps were quiet on the carpets. Eowyn felt the bed dip as Aragorn sat down beside her, brushing the hair away from her face. Eowyn flinched when his fingers brushed her face, her eyes squeezed shut as pain rippled through her.

Aragorn drew his hand away like he had been bitten. He looked down at the woman he had once known and balled his hands into fists. He wanted to shake her, to scream, "where are you?" He stood up from the bed, anger washing over him, and walked over to the windows. Throwing open the heavy drapes, he let the harsh sun flood into the room. He had worked so hard for the peace they had now, given everything to be able to have the life they had wanted so badly, and now all his wife could do was lay in bed. _She should be filled with joy,_ he thought. They were together, they were having a child, everything was right in the world. But even as he thought that guilt washed over him. He saw Legolas and Arwen in his mind and his heart swelled with pity for the woman he loved more than life. He felt tears spring into his eyes as he pictured her laughing and hold the twins, her stomach swollen with their first child. Aragorn walked to the bed again and lay his hand on her arm. It was smaller than he remembered, and had lost the outlines where before hard muscles had been.

It had been eight months since she had told him she was pregnant again, eight months since she had left the white city. He saw her again, this time sitting on a horses back, a sword at her side and her face full of color and life. When he blinked he saw a broken thing, a bird trapped in a cage of his own making. A tear slipped down his cheeks as he wondered if her mind could ever heal in the same way her body did.

As if she could hear his thoughts, Eowyn's eyes slid open and she looked up at him. "Eowyn," Aragorn breathed, picking her up so that she lay in his lap. Her head pressed into his shoulders and tucked under his chin. He pulled her body up into him and let the tears run down his cheeks. "I'm sorry," he breathed, holding her as tightly as he could, his back hunching over her.

Eowyn moved her head so she could look up at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked, raising a trembling hand to his cheek. Aragorn looked at her hand as it moved toward him, his brow knitting together as he turned to look back at her face, questions in his eyes. Her back arched and she groaned. Her eyes squeezed shut and her hand fell from his face to his shoulder, gripping on her shirt.

"Eowyn," Aragorn said as she gasped for air. "How long have you been having pains?" he asked.

"It's too early." Eowyn began to sob, hiding her face in his chest. "I can't lose another one, Aragorn," she said into his shirt, her body shaking with sobs. "I'll die, I can't." She kept saying.

Aragorn's hand ran over the back of her head soothingly, trying to coax her out of his side. "How long, Eowyn?" he asked again, but pain gripped her again and she grew completely silent, her body tense in his arms. As Aragorn waited for her contraction to end he felt warmth spread over his legs. He looked down to see a pink water seeping through Eowyn's white dress from between her legs.

"No!" she almost screamed, lifting her head weakly to look down at her broken water.

"Eowyn," Aragorn said again. "How long have you been having pains?"

Her blue eyes met his grey ones. "I woke up at midnight," she answered. "I didn't want it to be true." Tears rolled down her face.

Aragorn looked up at the windows and the sun beginning to set orange in the sky. Without a word, he slipped his arm under her legs and lifted her out of the bed.

..::..

"Please!" she screamed, lying in the middle of the bed, her voice raw and hot tears streaming down her face. "It's too early." She pleaded, as if reasoning could stop the birth of her child. "He's going to die!" She screamed.

Aragorn looked down at her, trying to comprehend what she had said. He wanted to comfort her, but all that came out of his mouth was, "He?"

"We see the head," a woman said from the foot of the bed. "Push, my lady."

Aragorn leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of Eowyn's head, pulling her body closer to his. She was shaking and wet with sweat. "Aragorn," she gasped between breaths then screamed again, her small body clenched in pain.

"Push," the woman coached, reaching down to hold the baby's head.

Eowyn lay her head down on Aragorn's chest, gripping onto his shirt. "You can do this, Eowyn," he whispered in her ear. Eowyn sobbed into his chest, groaning with the effort. Aragorn held her tight, stroking her hair, her back and her arms, whispering words of encouragement as she labored.

"The cord is wrapped around the baby's neck," the healer whispered to the other woman standing beside her. "We must get the baby out of her or it will suffocate."

Aragorn looked up at their words, his eyes full of panic, then back down to Eowyn. "You need to push hard now," he said, but she had also heard their words and she was staring at nothing. Aragorn saw the pain in her eyes and watched as breath passed out of her lips, but her lungs did not fill again and he realized she had given up. He lifted her body off his chest and lay her down on the bed, his eyes fixed on where her legs, once tense with pain, now hung limply spread open on the bed. He moved closer to the end of the bed and watched as one woman took hold of Eowyn's knees and the other reached down and pulled the child from inside of her. He watched the limp body of the baby as the woman worked; he felt bile rush into his mouth at the sight of the purple airless child. "Is the child dead?" he asked, but the woman didn't reply, she just met his eyes for second then returned to her work.

Aragorn turned back to Eowyn and felt his heart breaking, both for their lost child and for her. He moved to the head of the bed, and leaning on the pillows he lifted her into his arms. He cradled her in his arms, her head resting in his elbow. He leaned down over her and pressed their foreheads together, breathing in the familiar smell of her skin. "I long for death," she breathed.

Aragorn held her tighter. "No," he replied through new tears.

"Aragorn," she said, her voice pleading. "I don't want to live, I can't live in this world of pain and death any longer.

Aragorn lifted his head. "I can't do this without you," he said.

"Please let me be with them," she said, staring into his grey eyes. "With our children, with my family, with our friends."

Aragorn brushed the tears from her cheek and felt waves of love for her wash over him. He forgot, for a moment, his own pain and his own loss and thought only of her and what she asked of him. He ran his hands over her hair and wanted her to feel peace again.

Eowyn moved her hand up and wrapped her fingers around his wrist lovingly. "I know you could make it painless for me," she said, pressing her cheek into his palm. Aragorn nodded, leaning down to brush their lips. His hand glided over her skin, down her neck and to the delicate "v" at the base of her neck. All he had to do was press his fingers down and her airway would collapse; she would drift into death like sleep. He squeezed his eyes shut, pushing the sobs back down into the painful ache in his chest. But just as his fingers found the spot he head the piercing sound of a newborns cry.

Aragorn didn't believe it at first and left his eyes shut, but his fingers fell from her neck. He heard Eowyn begin to sob, but it was different from before because there was laughter mixed into her cries. He opened his eyes as the woman lay the crying child on Eowyn's chest. He looked down at the red-faced infant and felt a smile creep onto his face. He looked up at the midwife, his eyes asking "How?"

All she said was, "You have a son, my King." Then walked away, leaving the small family alone in the room.

Eowyn moved to hold the child in her arms. Aragorn used his free hand to stroke the baby's tiny face. The baby quieted and opened brilliant blue eyes to look up at his parents. Aragorn felt his heart swell until it felt as if it would burst. Eowyn looked up at him and smiled through the tears streaming down her face, all thoughts of despair and death gone from her eyes. Aragorn took her face in his hands and kissed her long and hard, as if breathing life back into her lungs. When they parted Eowyn looked down at her child. "He's so beautiful," she said.


	3. The Name

**Summary: Eowyn and Aragorn introduce their child to the world. Rated K+ by Savannah (Eowyn and Aragorn)**

Year 3020

The sunlight drifted slowly into the room through the dust in the air and the long golden hair that surrounded the pair, then quietly onto the face of the sleeping child. Eowyn held the child close to her chest, staring down at his perfect face. She spoke just under her breath as she ran her thumb over the light white fuzz that grew on his head, telling him stories filled with danger and Elves. Aragorn stood in the doorway, paused in his steps at the peacefulness of the moment he saw in front of him. A smile grew on his face as he watched them. The color had returned to Eowyn's face and the brightness to her eyes that had faded before. He took a step into the room, the thick carpets thrown over the floor muffling his footsteps. "Eowyn," he said as he reached her. She looked up with a smile and Aragorn couldn't help but smile back. He had almost forgotten how beautiful happiness looked on Eowyn's face. He reached out and touched her face, lovingly cupping her chin. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Eowyn's hand moved to the back of his neck and pulled in in, kissing him again. Aragorn took her hand in his and squeezed it then sat down on the ground beside her, resting the back of his head on her legs. "He sleeps well," Aragorn said, absently stroking Eowyn's hand. Aragorn brought Eowyn's hand to his lips. "He needs a name," he said, rolling his head to the side to look up at her.

Eowyn nodded. "I thought he was dead inside me," she said softly. "I never thought about his name."

Aragorn nodded. "When they pulled him from you so quiet, I also thought he was dead."

"He's not our child," Eowyn said. A shadow passed over Aragorn's face but Eowyn continued. "Our first died and he should have died too, but Gondor needed a king, he was born to be king."

"A gift from the Eldar," Aragorn finished.

Eowyn nodded. "He's not our child, he's the son of the Eldar."

A smile spread across Aragorn's face as he heard the small noises of his son stirring. He moved to his knees and reached out to touch the baby's face. "Eldarion," he said, looking down at his son, full of love and pride.

Eowyn smiled. "Eldarion," she repeated.

"It means son of the Eldar," Aragorn said looking at her.

..::..

Aragorn looked down at Eowyn by his side. She wore a gown as white as snow and her hair was twisted up around her head, her crown sitting perfectly on her head. She looked as delicate and beautiful as a lily, but also as strong and fierce as a lion. They stood side by side in front of the throne, the platform surrounded by people and the room completely filled with crowds gathering out through the doors.

"And so is bron the first of the line of Elessar, Eldarion!" Gandalf called out over the crowds. His voices echoed over the stone faces of the kings of old.

Eowyn turned to Aragorn and smiled then looked down at the tiny child in his arms. She leaned into Aragorn's side and reached her hand to move the cloth away from the child's face. Eomer stood directly under the throne, Lothiriel standing next to him. He stood with his arms crossed, a smile permanently fixed on his face. Eowyn looked up and their identical eyes met as the room exploded into cheers. She smiled and took Aragorn's free hand as they started to walk down the stairs.

When they reached the crowds Eomer was waiting for them. He closed Eowyn into arms, kissing the top of her head. When they parted he looked down at her. "It's good to see you happy again," he said.

Aragorn smiled at him. "Would you like to hold him?" he said. Eomer nodded, holding out giant arms. He took the baby clumsily as if he was made of glass.

"He has a beautiful name," Lothiriel said, smiling at the baby. "Son of the Eldar."

Aragorn wrapped his arm around Eowyn's wait and nodded. Eomer looked up, his eyebrows raised. "Son of gods?" he said. "Getting a little cocky you two, don't you think?"

The group laughed and Eomer moved to hand Eowyn back the sleeping child, as their eyes met she saw tears in his. Eowyn smiled, touching his face. "His eyes are as blue as yours," she said.

Eomer smiled, wiping hastily at his eyes. "As blue as ours," he corrected, hugging his sister, careful of the gap between them. "He's beautiful," he said in her ear. "And you deserve this happiness more than anyone."

..::..

Long after the sun had set Eowyn stood in the middle of the nursery, rocking Eldarion back and forth in her arms. She watched as his blue eyes slid shut and smiled to herself. She pressed his small head to her lips then laid him down in the bassinet by the window. Then she walked through the door and into her and Aragorn's bedroom. Aragorn lay asleep in the bed, sprawled out and tangled in sheets. Eowyn sat down on the edge of the bed, lost in her thoughts. Eowyn heard Aragorn start to stir and then roll towards her. She turned to him and smiled sadly as he played with a strand of her hair.

"What's wrong?" he said as a tears slipped down her cheek. He sat up, the moonlight reflecting off their skin and brushed the tears from her cheek, concern written on his face.

"Do you remember when we visited Arwen and Legolas in Rivendell, when the twins were so young?" Aragorn nodded. "When we were all together and so happy." Aragorn pressed a kiss to her shoulder as she kept talking. "I wish we could go back to those days, I wish Arwen and Legolas could meet Eldarion." More tears trailed down her cheeks until they were wet.

Aragorn moved so he could pull her into his chest, tucking her head under his chin and pressed it to his chest.


	4. The Garden

**Summary: Aragorn gives Eowyn a gift. Rated M by Savannah (Eowyn and Aragorn)**

Year 3020

"Is this city always so cold?" Eowyn asked, pulling the shawl she wore tighter around her shoulders as she looked out of the window and towards the west, towards her homeland.

Aragorn walked to stand behind her. "Do you miss Rohan?" he asked, moving her hair to lean down and kiss her neck.

Eowyn moved her head to the side, showing Aragorn more skin and letting his lips trail over her skin. "I miss the sun and the open fields," she said as Aragorn's hand came to her waist.

"We have sun here," he said into her ear, his voice husky and low.

Eowyn turned around, letting the shawl drop from her shoulders and onto the floor. Her hands rested on his chest, her breathing slow and heavy. "I miss the freedom," she said under her breath. Aragorn leaned down and took her mouth in his, kissing her deep and long. Then he pulled away, taking her hand and leading her from the room. "Where are we going?" she asked, her cheeks flushed.

Aragorn turned back to her without stopping and smiled. "I have a gift for you."

Eowyn laughed and followed him through the hallways of the royal chambers to the room just blow their bedroom, where for months white sheets of fabric had hung, hiding all the views of the empty stone space. Aragorn turned and kissed Eowyn again, this time quickly, just a brush on the lips. He turned, never dropping her hand, to the fabric and ripped it free so it fluttered in the wind. He stepped through the opening, looking back at Eowyn and leading her into the space.

The first thing Eowyn saw when she stepped through the opening was the soft green grass. She felt her heart start to race and when she looked up her breath went out of her lungs. She stopped, dropping Aragorn's hand and looking around in awe. All around her was a garden, a small wood lined the back of the courtyard and a large fountain splashed blue water. Flowers bloomed everywhere she looked, and the evening sun came pouring down on them over the white stone walls.

Aragorn walked out into the middle of the garden, kicked off his shoes, then turned back to Eowyn. Eowyn laughed and took off her shoes as well, feeling the soft grass under her feet. She walked slowly to where Aragorn stood smiling like a giddy child. She took Aragorn's face in both her hands then pulled him down, kissing him. Her hands moved and she wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands roamed over her back. When their lips parted she touched their foreheads together. "Thank you," she whispered. "It's so beautiful."

Aragorn smiled, pulling her body to his. "As are you," he said, kissing her again.

Eowyn's hands went to the hem on his shirt and slipped under the fabric, running her hands over his skin. Breathing hard, she pulled the shirt up and over his head. She stood, looking at him for a moment before Aragorn's hands came to her face, brushing away the stray hairs. He stood looking at the blue of her eyes, marveling at her beauty. He leaned down to brush their lips together, then in a burst of passion their hands began to roam. Aragorn's at the strings of Eowyn's shirt, Eowyn's undoing his pants.

Within seconds, they stood before each other completely bare. Skin pressed against skin in the open air. Aragorn lay down into the soft grass, pulling Eowyn down with him so she lay half beside and half on top of him. Her hands pressed into the grass on either side of his head, and her lips worked from his mouth to his neck and then down his chest.

When she reached his waist Aragorn sat up and pulled her face up to his kips. He ran his hands into her hair and kissed her and he flipped them over. Eowyn's back arched as Aragorn took his turn working over her body. His hands ran over her thighs then slipped up, dragging over her skin and feeling the wetness at the center. A smile crept over his face as he lifted his eyes from her breasts to look at her as she gasped at the movement of his fingers. She snaked her arms around his neck, pulling herself up off the ground and pressing her face into his neck as she gasped for air. Aragorn ran his free hand over her back then lifted his face to kiss her once more, before dragging his mouth all the way down her body to take the spot where his hand had been.

Eowyn lay in the cool grass, heat radiating off her as she stared up at the blue sky above her, unable to think about anything but the feeling of Aragorn. Just as she felt herself coming to her climax. Aragorn moved again, this time slipping inside her. Eowyn gasped as he thrust into her, hard at first then slower. She gasped, running her hands over his back, holding on and then pressing him closer and deeper. Aragorn slowed down to a complete stop and just looked at Eowyn, where she lay her hair spread around her, golden on the green of the grass. Her eyes slid open and she smiled at him, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks flushed. He bent his head and brushed their lips then came inside her before crumpling on top of her.

Eowyn ran her hands over his hair, breathing hard, their chests pressed together. Aragorn rolled to the side, pulling Eowyn with him so their contact never ended. They laid there together, breathing the same night air like they had so many times before. The love between them never wavering even after so much time.


	5. Four

**Summary: Eowyn and Aragorn enjoy their family. Rated T by Savannah (Eowyn and Aragorn)**

Fourth Age, Year 1

"Shhh," Eowyn said from her place behind the door. Eldarion nodded, holding the wooden sword tight in his small fist. Eowyn listened to the footsteps coming up the hall and crouched down, slowing her breathing into an audible whisper. The door clicked open and Eowyn jumped from her hiding place, her arm slid behind the man's back and pinned his arms, her other hand clamped down on his mouth.

Eldarion ran in front of his father, sword in hand. "Foul creature!" he screamed. "I will send you back to the pit you came from!"

Aragorn smiled against the hand on his mouth. He grabbed Eowyn around the waist, pulling her off her feet and swinging her around. Eowyn gasped as she fell onto her back on the soft carpet. Aragorn laughed, lunging at Eldarion as he tripped over his mother's body. He grabbed the boy in his arms, picked him up and then fell back onto the big bed in one movement. Aragorn lay on his back, throwing the boy up into the air. Eowyn came and sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling as she watched Eldarion's curls fly.

"Look at me, Momma! I'm an eagle!" Eldarion giggled as he flew up in the air.

Eowyn lay down beside Aragorn, propped up on her elbows, playing with a strand of his dark hair. "I love you," she said under her breath.

Aragorn turned his head, looking into her eyes. Eldarion was slowly lowered, he glared at his parents as he was set down on the bed and ignored. Aragorn's fingers brushed Eowyn's cheek, gliding just over her skin. She grabbed his hand and pulled it down, pressing it onto her face. Her leg glided up to brush his, every inch of her wanting to touch him. She moved her head, tucking it into the spot under his chin, in her spot.

Eldarion crawled over Aragorn's back and lay down in the small crevice between his parents' bodies. Eowyn smiled down at him, brushing the blond curls away from his forehead. Aragorn pulled the two bodies close to him, holding them in his arms. 'This is mine,' he thought to himself. He felt perfect, at home, at peace, in love and being and loved. Aragorn closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of family.

"Daddy," Eldarion said, climbing to sit on his father's broad chest. "Momma has a secret."

Aragorn chuckled, brushing his hands through Eldarion's soft hair. "What's that?" He turned to Eowyn, questions in his eyes, but she only shrugged.

"What secret?" she asked Eldarion.

"Momma has a baby in her tummy," he said.

Eowyn flew up. "How did you know that?"

Eldarion smirked knowingly. "I know," he said.

"Who told you?" Eowyn asked, her eyes blazing.

Eldarion slid off of Aragorn, cowering beside him, pulling Aragorn's arm around him, trying to hide. Aragorn sat up; Eldarion tried to scramble away but Aragorn pulled him back. "Is that true?" he asked, looking intently at Eowyn. The fire faded from Eowyn's eyes and she smiled. Aragorn sat silent for a heartbeat then his hands rose to her face, pulling her close to him and kissed her passionately.

Eldarion stared up at his parents as their bodies moved closer he was pressed between them. "Momma," Eldarion said. "Momma, I can't breathe."

Aragorn let Eowyn's lips slip from his, their bodies drifting apart but their foreheads still resting on each other's. Eowyn smiled as Eldarion climbed from the cage of their arms and trotted away, picking up his wooden sword on the way. She felt Aragorn's hand on the small of her back, pulling her mouth back to his. Their lips brushed as Aragorn lay back on the mattress, pulling Eowyn down with him.


	6. Namesake

**Summary: Eowyn remembers Arwen. Rated K+ by Savannah (Eowyn and Aragorn)**

Fourth Age, Year 1

Eowyn stood at the top of Minas Tirith, looking out as the wind rippled through the grass of Pelennor. The same wind whipped her hair back and forth, removing the braids her hand maiden has woven into her hair. She looked down at the leggings and tunic she has borrowed from Aragorn, pulled down over her growing middle. She smiled and rubbed her bump. "I hope you're a girl," she whispered. Suddenly, she heard a small cry of delight. She turned around and saw her three-year-old son running toward her, following closely by an out of breath old woman. Eowyn turned to meet him, scooping him up in her arms. She nodded to the nursemaid. "I'll take him for the rest of day," she said. The maid nodded and walked away trying to gain her breath back. Eowyn cringed, hoping that her son hadn't given the old woman a heart attack. She smiled down at him. "Are you causing trouble again?" she asked. The boy nodded, looking rather mischievous. Eowyn burst out laughing. "You are just too much like me," she said, hugging him. She slid down the wall until they both sat on the ground. "Would you like to hear a story?"

Eldarion nodded. "Yes, Momma," he said, laying his blond curly head down on her shoulder.

"Once upon a time," she started, "there was a beautiful Elven maiden, her name was Arwen and the Elves called Undomiel, because she was the star of her people. She fell in love with an Elf-man named Legolas."

"Oh, I remember Legolas," Eldarion said. "He shot a troll right in the eye!"

Eowyn smiled and nodded. "You're right," she said. "Arwen loved Legolas very much," she continued. As the story went on Eowyn began to fight back tears thinking about her best friends.

When Eowyn finished Eldarion looked up at his mother. "She died," he said, dissatisfied. Eowyn nodded. "Well that was a bad story," he said, climbing down from her lap. "They shouldn't have died." He crossed his arms.

"I know," Eowyn said. "I know."

Then the boy was off again, running circles around the guards and the white tree. Eowyn smiled and tried to get up, she sighed in frustration and looked down at her large stomach. She flipped over onto her knees then stood with a slight grunt. She walked, her hand on her back, over to the tree. Eldarion ran and grabbed her hand; they walked together through the halls.

Eowyn's mind wandered to the dark-haired Elf. 'Arwen,' she thought, placing a hand on her middle. "Ardwen?" She made a face. "No, Arwena? Better." She looked down at her son. "Eldarion?" she asked. He looked up at her with his blue eyes. "Do you like the name Awena?"

He nodded. "It sounds like Arwen," he said. "But I'm going to have a baby brother not a sister."

Eowyn looked at him. "How do you know…" She started to say, but something caught the boy's attention and he ran off. Eowyn crossed her arms, maybe he was more like his father than she thought, they could both read her mind.

Just then, Aragorn rounded a corner ahead of her. His face immediately broken into a smile and he walked to meet her. "I was coming to find you," he said, kissing her. "Faramir said he saw you up here." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked together.

"I was thinking about Arwen today," Eowyn said. Aragorn's smile faded slightly and he tightened his grip on her shoulder. Eowyn smiled sadly at his obvious pain. "I was thinking," she said, looking back down at her stomach. Aragorn followed her eyes. "Her name could be Awena, for Arwen."

Aragorn beamed at her, leaning down he caught her lips in his, kissing her passionately. "I love it," Aragorn said when they parted, still holding her close. Eowyn smiled and laid her head down on his chest. Eldarion came running back toward them, a questioning look in his eyes. Aragorn smiled and picked him up, and the three of them walked together towards their apartments.


End file.
